As portable devices and technology continue to expand and develop, individuals are increasingly searching for devices to measure and monitor various aspects of their lives. For example, wearable fitness monitors may enable users to measure how many steps an individual has taken over a period of time or an amount of time the individual may be active over a period of time. Smart watches may enable users to execute applications, receive and send text messages, make phone calls, and so forth. Portable medical devices may enable a user to take medical measurements outside of a hospital environment. For example, a diabetic may use a portable insulin measurement device to monitor their blood sugar level. While portable measurement and monitoring devices may provide users with rudimentary measurement and monitoring information, the portable measurement and monitoring devices fail to provide users with meaningful information to enable users to analyze and improve many desired aspects of their lives.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.